


Simmer

by Nerdgoddess



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Anger, Gen, Grief/Mourning, I Tried, JJ's POV, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Reference to Past Suicide, Songfic, also nothing graphic of explicit, but its mostly JJ, inspired by simmer by haley williams, no beta we die like women, nothing graphic or explict though, refernce to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgoddess/pseuds/Nerdgoddess
Summary: Jennifer has been angry for a long time. She's decided that it was time to stop acting like she wasn't.Inspiration and lyrics from Simmer by Haley Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Simmer

**Author's Note:**

> Another songfic? A different Fandom? Interesting  
> Anyway, I needed to combine Simmer with one of my favorite ladies with repressed anger issues and I chose JJ. So here are 500 words of me trying to do that.
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8lSj5k2K7w0
> 
> Same disclaimer as in all my fic: I do not know how to write.
> 
> Warnings for the fic itself: In the first part of the fic JJ is thinking about Roslyn and ger suicide. There is nothing explicit, it's just JJ griefing over her sister (she's in the stage of anger). In the second part, Tivon Askari (the dude who tortured JJ) is brought up. Again, it is not explicit. It is just JJ feeling angry and protective. I think that is all the warnings but if I miss anything please let me know!  
> I hope you enjoy it!!

_ Rage is a quiet thing _

_ Ooh, you think that you've tamed it _

_ But it's just lying in wait _

JJ is mad. No, she’s not mad. She’s livid. Furious. How could Roslyn do this to her? How could she leave her? Didn’t she know that she meant everything to JJ? That she  _ was  _ everything to JJ. Now she’s alone. She’s alone and she’s angry about it.

“Don’t be angry Jennifer. Good girls don’t get angry” was what her mom always told her. She wonders if she told the same thing to her sister. She wonders if Roslyn ever listened. 

She shouldn’t still be angry about this. It’s been over a year. Too long to still want to punch holes in the wall because of it. Too long to still feel the blood rush to her ears every time she walks past Roslyn’s room. And yet here she was, knuckles white from clenching her fist and sitting alone in her room. With Roslyn’s necklace.

* * *

_ If my child needed protection _

_ From a fucker like that man _

_ I'd sooner gut him _

_ 'Cause nothing cuts like a mother _

Out of all the sights JJ has witnessed from her job, she never expected  Tivon Askari to be the one that haunted her sleep. Then again, how do you anticipate something so vile?

Somehow in less than 24 hours, JJ had experienced more than enough pain for multiple lifetimes. Even then, she knew that she ended up lucky in comparison to the victims she works to get justice for every day. Still, the thought never fails to make her blood boil. Even at 3 am. Even when Henry’s had another nightmare.

JJ keeps her anger quiet and to herself as she puts Henry back to sleep. She can’t help but think about what she would have done if Tivon had hurt Henry instead. Actually, she knew what she would have done. She would have killed him, damn the consequences. JJ would sooner go to prison than let  _ anyone _ hurt her son. It’s a feeling she felt often. It flared up every time she worked on a case involving children. She felt it with such ferocity that it scared her. How could she hold so much anger in her? JJ concluded that she just had a lot to be angry about.

* * *

_ Oh, how to draw the line between wrath and mercy? _

JJ was being played with. She was being manipulated. Pulled on a string while Hotch was swatted and taken into custody. They came for her  _ family _ . They put her  _ son  _ in harm’s way. She would be damned if she lets them get away with it.

Antonia thought she was above it all, even while sitting in a prison cell. She forgot she had a weak spot. And as much as JJ hated to do it, she had to fight fire with fire. She was left with no choice really. If anyone thought they could get away with hurting JJ’s family, then they had another thing coming. JJ was tired of pretending that she wasn’t angry. Now, she was going to let anyone who dared to stand in her way feel her wrath.

_ Gotta simmer, simmer, simmer, simmer, simmer down _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it to some extent!


End file.
